Pet Dragon
by KushyIsMyMan
Summary: Wufei isn't your typical boy, not by a long shot. Raised by dragons, he soon became the elusive Dragon Prince. He stumbles across the path of one Lord Treize and soon becomes the man's one desire. Can one man tame the Dragon Prince?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Typical, I do not own Gundam Wing, yada yada yada. I wish I did so I could have my Trei-Trei, but I'll just have to settle for writing fanfictions about him.

A/N: This'll be more 5x13 goodness! I just can't get enough of it! This is, more or less, just a taste of it. But I hope you enjoy this taste and if I get good reviews I will most certainly carry on with it. ENJOY!

* * *

**Pet Dragon**

**Prologue**

Wufei growled lowly in the back his throat as he stalked his family's hunting grounds. Above him he could see his mother, Rubashia, Queen of Dragons, soaring above him in all her glistening splendor. Golden bands shone on her tail and jewels studded her belly. He roared loudly and smirked at her prompt answer. He moved on quickly as his sharp ears picked up movement in the bushes and he darted towards the sound. He soon found the source as a small dear, not even a year old yet. Without a second thought, he pounced on the creatures back and sank grown fangs into the back of the neck. Over the years, despite being human, Wufei had adapted to his life in a royal draconic family. He was Prince Wufei to all those in the lands below their mountains and all those on the mountains. Even the mighty mountain cats and wolves bowed to him.

As his prey collapsed heavily beneath him, he growled and rose from the small body to watch blood seep from the bite wounds. He licked his fangs almost lovingly, savoring the taste of sweet and salty blood. He roared his message of his successful hunt and, slinging the killed deer over his shoulder, shimmied up a tall tree nearby. A moment later, he leapt off the highest branch and grabbed an extended claw.

"A wonderful hunt my son, you get better and better every time you go out."

"Thank you mother, but I could never have gotten his far without you, father, and my friends." Wufei grinned and his mother merely nodded softly, her deep red scales glistening brilliantly in the sunlight. Wufei was just a teenager, 16 years old, and his 'siblings' were all about the same age and simply huge, fully-grown and as big as Rubashia or her mate, and Wufei's father, Torantit.

"Your friends are waiting for you at the cave." Wufei looked towards their cavern and, even from that distance, could see his friends prowling around the front entrance with Wufei's siblings circling above them.

"Get away from them guys!" Wufei watched his brothers and sister turn their heads to glance in his direction, but they kept circling. Rubashia shook her head softly and soon landed, Wufei leaping off her front talons nimbly, still carrying his catch. "Hey Heero. Hey Trowa." Wufei's fellow Princes' and friends nodded their greeting and smiled slightly. "I gotta eat before we go out and wander. I won't take long."

"Right." Heero muttered and Wufei quickly ushered his friends into the huge, echoing cavern that was the entrance hall of his home.

"Sit in here and I'll go eat and talk to my siblings. I don't know why they still see you as food." Wufei shook his head and went back out on the ledge, snorting softly and motioning his siblings down. He had many siblings, and they all fit on the ledge (fascinating, huh?). 12 brothers and a single sister, all of them about 50 feet long. "Dracus! How many times have I told you my friends aren't food damn it!"

"Hey, sorry Wu." Dracus' voice was rich and thick, a noble voice for a noble (albeit jerk of a) dragon. "They look real tasty though, all muscle and no fat, like you."

"Shut it Dracus! Leave my friends alone, because I know you make the others circle with you! Now stop it!" Heero and Trowa listened to the typical bickering between the two eldest siblings with grim frowns…

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Prologue to Pet Dragon! R&R and I'll continue it! I'm not going to say how many I want, but a few would be nice! Byes! -bounds off- 


	2. First Encounter

A/N: Sorry, I reposted this chapter. There are no changes made at all, just felt like reposting it. Same as before...enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**First Encounter**

Wufei slipped through the underbrush without making a single sound, bare feet stepping lightly and carefully while black eyes darted left and right. He knew Heero and Trowa weren't far away, prowling in similar manner on either of Wufei's flanks. He paused in mid-stride, listening to the sounds around him. His brothers and sisters were back at the cavern with his mother and father, leaving him and his friends free to wander the forests below the mountain. Heero's foster family more or less ruled the woods surrounding the mountain while Trowa's foster family ruled the foothills. Wufei's foster family ruled the mountain itself, all creatures bowing before the dragons. They all had eaten already, so were merely wandering around, exploring their terrain. Any kills they made were merely practice; despite the fact all three boys were 18 and, more or less, fully-grown. Wufei was startled as Trowa and Heero appeared at his side, growling softly at them for sneaking up on him.

"There are some riders up ahead Wufei. Looks like they're hunting, and they seem wealthy, judging by the outfits and the horses." Wufei looked ahead, eyes trying to peer through the bushes but were incapable of doing so.

"How far ahead?" He asked sharply, eyes never leaving the fore. Trowa had moved to scout ahead once more, Heero staying back with Wufei.

"About a dragonlength."

"50 feet."

"About there." Wufei nodded and started forward again, Heero remaining at his side. Though Heero and Trowa were both Princes, all three boys knew it was Wufei that all the people wanted to view and meet. Wufei was the elusive Dragon Prince, never seen but always heard of. There were tales told in the nearby villages about him, all are anything but the truth of course. Some people say he was actually the son of a dragon, hatched from an egg but human nonetheless. Others said he was a very powerful dragon, with magic that not even the best of sorcerers could compare to, and kept himself in human form almost all the time. All were false, and Wufei found those that believed these tales weak fools.

"Wufei. Heero." The two boys paused and Trowa materialized from the underbrush, his visible green eye glowing. "They're moving quickly into the forest, along deer trail delta."

"A wide trail, forged for the likes of moose and wild horse." Wufei smirked mildly and quickly climbed into a tree, Trowa following him. "Heero, you go ahead of us. Trowa and I will go by tree from here on, let's see if we can surprise these noble men who dare hunt for nothing but fun." Wufei smirked and he and Trowa started swinging from tree to tree with long-practiced ease, Heero running swiftly and silently ahead of them.

"What do you think they want Wufei?"

"I believe they are just hunting, Trowa, but I do not like men that hunt for mere sport." Wufei grunted softly as he nearly missed his target branch, clawed fingers digging into the wood for a moment as he stabilized himself, Trowa pausing and waiting. They were soon on their way again, bounding from tree to tree. Soon the sound of horses, hounds, and men was heard. Deer trail delta was right below them and so was Heero, waiting patiently as the hunters moved along the trail. Wufei motioned Trowa to a tree on the other side of the path and the young man quickly complied, leaping down and shimmying up a tree opposite Wufei. The three boys exchanged looks and watched the hunting party come around a curve in the trail.

Heero had been correct, the men were nobles, the point made obvious by the dancing stallions the men rode, the hounds that were leading them, and their well-tailored clothes. Wufei snorted softly and watched as the hounds picked up on Trowa's scent, following it with curiosity to the tree. The man leading the group, who sat tall in the saddle with broad shoulders and rather cool blue eyes turned his horse and silently stopped his followers. As the hounds barked up the tree, Trowa remained still and silent, crouched on a branch, eyes on Wufei rather than the men below. Wufei looked at Heero, who looked ready to attack the annoying hounds. Upon looking back at Trowa, he found the young man watching one of the members of the hunting party. With a quiet snort, Wufei got Trowa's attention once more and, with a nod, they executed a silently made plan. Wufei leapt down on the rump of the nearest horse, leaping away as the horse bucked wildly, sending its rider flying. Trowa did the same while Heero charged at the hounds, growling loudly as he bowled the unsuspecting canines over and sent them running off with their tails between their legs. These rather simple actions caused the hunting party to fall to chaos and Wufei could help but crouch in the bushes and grin.

"Damn it! Get those hounds back! Is everybody okay?! No serious injuries?!" It was the leader of the hunting party who was shouting while keeping a firm hold on his terrified mount. Murmurs went through the group, but everybody said they were okay. Wufei growled as he saw Trowa watching the one rider again and smacked the young man in the head.

"Quit staring at the damn noble you idiot!" Trowa growled lowly and Wufei cursed as he realized he had spoken a bit louder than he had hoped, the party leader was heading his way.

"What is it Lord Treize?" It was the blonde Trowa had been eying up, and the voice just made Trowa stare again. Rather than making the mistake of hissing at his friend, Wufei leapt into the nearby tree just in time to keep himself from being caught along with Heero and Trowa. Heero was only staying where he was because he had been winded upon bowling over the pack of hounds and was still catching his breath. The brush was parted and the two boys found a pair of bright blue eyes watching them with some amusement and some anger in their depths.

"I think I found the cause of that disaster young Quatre." Treize motioned the boys out of hiding and they followed the silent command, stepping out into the trail with low growls in their throats as all eyes fell on them. They were anything but presentable. Heero wore little more than a fur loincloth and boots while Trowa was dressed in only loose leather pants. "What are you boys doing out here?" Heero and Trowa made no move to answer and stood, back to back, in the middle of the trail, eying their opponents with fiery gazes.

"Were you the ones who attacked us?" Trowa looked out of the corner of his eye at the blood and grunted his assent.

"Hn." It was a simple enough answer and he said no more than he had to. Obviously all present knew that that was a positive answer. Lord Treize nodded softly and eyed the boys for a moment. As he was about to speak once more, however, he found himself flat on his face with a pain in his back. As he looked up, he saw a wild-eyed, black-haired young man baring fangs at the other huntsmen.

"Don't touch them." Wufei growled at Lord Treize, the man getting back to his feet rather hastily, a hand falling to the hilt of his sword. Wufei saw the action and lowered himself to a crouch, eyes blazing. "Draw your weapon and die. We are going, and I suggest that next time you hunt for sport you do not do so in our part of the forest." Wufei released a roar from his chest, causing all the men to step back, and give him and his friends enough room to slip past them. The three dashed back into the dense coverage of the bushes, leaving all the hunters stunned.

"Who were they Lord Treize?" Treize turned to look at the young Lord Quatre with his face utterly serious. Quatre, however, was watching the place where the three boys had disappeared.

"I do not know, but I suggest we return to the castle. We do not wish to evoke their wrath, I am sure." Treize mounted his horse once more and led the party back towards the castle, images of that dark and wild youth flitting through his mind. That brazen roar that seemed almost impossible for the human lungs to form was ear splitting. Treize wondered about that boy, much like Quatre wondered about the green-eyed young man…

* * *

A/N: R&R is appreciated! Hope you liked! Next chapter will happen ASAP! Hope I didn't inconvinience anybody by re-uploading. -waves- Roses for all! -Treize throws roses- LATER! 


End file.
